


The Most Appalling Potion Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, No Horcruxes, No.21 Laced Drink, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black Lives, Voldemort is dead, Whumptober 2019, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Harry is slipped a love potion. Draco is pissed that someone is trying to steal his boyfriend.





	The Most Appalling Potion Of Them All

This had taken months of planning, but finally,  _ finally, _ he would get what he deserved, who he deserved. The time was well worth it and he expected that his NEWTS would take the fall for him, but he wouldn’t need any qualifications with the Boy-Who-Lived at his side. So what if he wasn’t able to become a Potions Master? With Potter under his control, there was little else he needed but the submission in those green eyes.

Harry Potter would be his.

* * *

It was late Saturday evening when Harry decided to go to bed early, wanting to make sure he was able to get up in the morning early enough to sneak out and see Draco in the hospital wing again. 

He frowned once he was under the covers - something didn’t feel right. Maybe he was coming down with whatever Draco had had? He would have to hope that no one noticed, Draco had been surprisingly good so far with Harry not wanting to come out to everyone just yet; he didn’t want to let the secret out of the bag just because he got a bit sick. He’d always imagined that he’d either have the time and place to tell everyone, or it would be in some big dramatic way, like being caught making out with Draco.

He sighed. There was probably nothing wrong with him, he just hadn’t been able to see Draco all day and that was messing with him. The sooner he went to sleep, the sooner he’d be able to sneak into the hospital wing. He waved his wand to set the alarm to get up in the morning, hopefully, he’d feel better after seeing Draco.

Little did he know that falling asleep was the worst possible thing that he could have done.

Earlier that evening a house-elf, not a Hogwarts one loyal to an old family, had swapped Harry’s cup for one that held a love potion. This particular love potion had been created by Edgar Burke himself - it was a slow-acting potion, designed to work overnight whilst the victim slept and their barriers were down.

After Granger and Weasley had gotten together, people had often seen the two together without their third wheel, Harry nowhere to be seen. Even the couple thought that Harry had a secret girlfriend.

As soon as Harry woke up, he would be hopelessly in love with Edgar and no one would suspect a thing.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, he didn’t go straight to the hospital wing as he had previously planned. Instead, he went straight to the Hufflepuff common room and knocked incessantly until he was grudgingly let inside. Once there, he went straight up to the male seventh-year dorms and headed straight for the bed of one Edgar Corvus Burke.

* * *

Draco woke up on Sunday morning feeling more alive than he had ever remembered - well, he certainly felt better than he had yesterday, although Pomfrey had assured him that that would be the case.

He couldn’t wait for the next time he could sneak away to see Harry. They had been friends for a few years now, bonding initially over a common love of flying. At first, they had kept up the pretence of hating each other because they had been worried about their friends’ reactions. But even now, after inter-house tensions had relaxed a lot, it had become too much of a habit to just break. Then they had started dating and Draco knew that Harry was terrified of coming out to his godfather, even if he himself was openly gay. So a secret friendship had turned into a secret relationship.

He got changed quickly into the robes that Pansy had brought for him, checking in with Pomfrey before going to the Slytherin dorms to get showered and finally feel clean.

* * *

_ Harry, _

_ I just saw the Prophet. I support you no matter what and will always love you kiddo. I get why you didn’t come out to me sooner, but the Wizarding World isn’t like the Muggle one. We have potions and spells that sort out any problems that come up for gay wizards. _

_ A very Gryffindorish way to come out though Haz, are you okay? _

_ Are you still okay to see me the next Hogsmeade visit? _

_ Missing you, _

_ Padfoot _

_ PS: Didn’t you ever wonder about Remus and I? I tried with your dad once but he wasn’t really into me, your father only ever had his eyes set on Lily. _

* * *

_ Harry, _

_ Ignore the last letter. I’m coming over now. I’ll make sure he’s expelled for this. _

_ I love you, _

_ Sirius _

* * *

_ Harry, _

_ MALFOY?! _

_ Sirius _

_ PS: I still love you but if my blond cousin hurts you I’ll kill him myself. _

* * *

_ Harry, _

_ Ignore Sirius, Haz, he’s just a bit riled up. You know how he is. I’m proud of you, it takes a lot of courage to do what you did after what happened. You can see how much he loves you just from the photo in the Prophet, I’m glad you’ve found him. _

_ We’re here for you, no matter what. _

_ Love, _

_ Remus _

_ PS: This is Sirius, your favourite. He’s right. I’m sorry. It doesn’t matter that it’s a Malfoy, I’m just glad that you’ve found someone who loves you. I’ve heard that he’s the one that figured it all out, so tell him thanks for me, yeah? You Potters are destined for that one true love sort of thing. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretending to scroll on my phone and had a burst of inspiration for this one. I really like it, even if I know more about the Sacred 28 than I meant to find out! In case you were curious, Edgar’s grandfather is called Herbert although technically, Edgar doesn’t exist (but I’ve connected the dots! *You didn’t connect shit* ), this means his grandmother was a Black, which is crazy, right?
> 
> So yeah, this one is gonna be multi-chaptered, but I am really excited for it and the letters at the end are just little clues about what's to come.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I love reading people’s comments!! <33
> 
> Come visit me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter) on Tumblr if you’d like to talk about anything :D


End file.
